


Hiraeth

by kiyobee



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 3, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyobee/pseuds/kiyobee
Summary: (n) A homesickness for a home you can’t return to, or that never was.orBuck isn’t completely sure of what he feels for Eddie. All he knows is that it’s something deep, and primal, and right. The problem is, he’s sure that his feelings aren’t reciprocated. If they were, he wouldn’t be sitting across from Eddie, giving him advice on how to ask out a girl.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hiraeth

_Home._

_A home where warmth enveloped him. Soft touches on the sides of his waist kept him close. Much like a promise, those arms held him in a safe and secure hug. Fingertips lightly scratched at the back of his neck, making his toes tingle and itch. It was all so familiar, the feeling of his body melding into each touch._

_As they lay there, only their hushed intakes of air threatened to break the harmonious silence. Hands roamed the crinkles of his eyes as he smiled brightly. A light laugh floated through the air before dissipating._

_“I love you.”_

_Love; it was such a complex yet instinctive feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> mostly writing this because i love hurting my own feelings. i still haven’t figured everything out, so i won’t start this for awhile. i see it taking two or three weeks for me to get the first chapter out. 
> 
> if anyone is seeing this, hi! comments are appreciated.


End file.
